Last Chance
by Dragonwood Emerald
Summary: [Jetara] He had betrayed her once, and now he was back again, but this time for her love.
1. Chapter 1

Katara faced Jet after months of seeing him. "You're not dead?" She asked simply, it was almost a statement.

He shook his head keeping his eyes on her. He knew she had a thing for attacking him. Taking a cautious step forward he placed his weapons on the ground.

She watched him closely and he flinched when he heard the pop of the cork on her water pouch. He looked up at her. "I'm not here to fight; I'm here to ask forgiveness. I'm a changed man Katara."

"I don't believe you jet, you aren't one to change."

"I have, you need to believe me."

"You never changed, even when you went to Lake Laogai."

Jet proceeded towards her slowly until he was right in front of her. To Katara everything seemed to be in slow motion as they watched each other. He could tell she was breathing fast and smiled. Her cheeks caught a pink tint.

Katara jumped when she felt his hand brush hers as he put the cork back on the water pouch. Gently he brushed her cheek with his thumb. "We could have been great together. You and me." He tilted her head back and kissed her lips tenderly.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara pulled away, "J-Jet, we're through, don't do this." She said taking a step backwards.

Jet caught her around the waist and pulled her against him. "Please Katara, believe me, I'm a changed man." She shook her head trying to pull away but he held her. "Please give me another chance." He tilted her head up and looked into her eyes, holding her gaze. "Forgive me Katara" he whispered, "Please."

Katara gazed back and saw… tenderness in his eyes. "I- I guess I can give you one more chance Jet." She was surprised by the loss of strength in her voice, the awe. "But only this one last chance."

This time she caught a glimpse of relief in his eyes before it disappeared as he regained his composure.

"The tea place in town, _The Jasmine Dragon_ is back in business. Will you come with me tonight?"

"On-On a date?" Katara's cheeks got pinker and she actually smiled up at him.

Jet smiled, "That's exactly what I mean."

"Fine, but this is your one chance before I say yes or no."

He nodded solemnly, "Yes, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

That night in _The Jasmine Dragon_ Jet sat waiting at a table. _Is she really going to give me another chance?_ His thoughts strayed around this idea, making him nervous. Glancing up at the door he squinted into the setting sun. The sun suddenly got blocked out partially when Katara stepped into view. Her hair was down for one of those rare moments, and Jet stood up stumbling slightly in his rush to go over to her. "Katara you –"

She interrupted him, "I'm going to give you three chances tonight Jet, don't mess it up."

He nodded, "Our table's over here." He looked at her, and tried again. "Katara, you look beautiful with your hair down." He tried to hide his smile when she blushed, as he led her to their table. They sat down on opposite sides of the table and Jet looked up catching her eyes with his. Her pink tinted cheeks got a shade darker and she looked down at the table. He reached over and took her hand.

Katara glanced up at him, _Jet you are very daring,_ but she didn't remove her hand from his. Just after she thought this a waitress came over to their table and curtsied slightly. Her eyes were shining and she had a way to happy smile on her face. "Welcome to _the Jasmine Dragon_." She said beaming, "What can I get you tonight."

Jet looked up scanning the girl by habit, making her blush. "Surprise us." He felt a squeeze on his hand and looked back to Katara.

"Strike One," She whispered.

In the back Iroh stood over a pot brewing his know famous tea, while chatting with his nephew Zuko. The waitress came up and curtsied, "The couple at table two would like to be surprised.

Iroh chuckled, "Thank you Jolee, tell them their surprise tea will be right out."

She nodded and left the back room to go comply. Zuko turned to his uncle, "May I deliver the tea uncle."

Iroh chuckled, "Of course you can Prince Zuko!" He turned and shuffled around the room expertly and produced a tray with two teacups on them. Chuckling he poured a jasmine tea that had a hint of mint in and handed the tray to his nephew.

Zuko took the tray half smiling and walked out to the main room and started heading towards table two and froze when he heard a very familiar laugh. _Katara_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avatar characters.**

The teacups clinked together as Zuko set the tray down a little too forcefully. His knuckles were white from clenching them to tight. Through clenched teeth he announced, "Your surprise tea."

Katara and Jet's eyes snapped up to his as silence fell in the room. Zuko turned avoiding there eyes and headed towards the kitchen. Jet stood up quickly his fist clenched and strode after Zuko catching him halfway across the room. Grabbing his shoulder he spun him around and Katara jumped up.

"Jet!" The name cut through the silence and tension in the room like something from another world. Jet's hand slowly uncurled and he locked eyes with Zuko. Both pairs of eyes showing pure hatred for the other. Then as though being forced to say it Jet said, "You didn't let me say thank you for the tea." Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin and handed it to Zuko.

The tension left the room as if everyone had been holding their breath and had just released it.

The two standing in the center of the room shot each other one last icy glance then turned on their heels. Zuko towards the kitchen and Jet back towards Katara. Jet sat down and Katara looked up at him and lifted up her teacup. Then with a smile for Jet she said, "Thank you Jet." With that she brought the cup to her lips and took a sip.

Zuko walked into the kitchen straight to a counter. He clenched the edge of the counter and stared at the cabinet in front of him. Iroh came and grabbed his nephew's shoulders squeezing them gently. "Something is troubling you Prince Zuko."

Zuko looked down heat rising inn his face. "Katara is here with Jet." His voice was barely audible, besides Jet's name which he spat out like a poison.

"Katara is a young woman; she was bound to look for a boyfriend. Jet seems to have caught her eye."

Zuko spun around and glared at his uncle his lips pressed together so tight they were just a small line. He pushed past his uncle and started randomly grabbing tea and starting to brew it.

"I have got to figure out a way to knock some sense into that boy." Iroh said sadly, as Zuko stormed around the kitchen lost in his own troubled thoughts.

Meanwhile

Katara and Jet sat at their table drinking their tea and talking. At least it was supposed to be talking. They were both rather nervous, and Katara still had a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"What happened to the rest of the freedom fighters after the war ended?" Katara questioned breaking the nervous silence.

Jet looked into the distance smiling. "Smellerbee went back to the tree house with Longshot. They are taking in refugees that still haven't found new homes."

Katara smiled, "That's so sweet of them, but, why did you leave?" She looked up at him confused.

He turned to her with a very solemn expression. "I've been looking for you Katara."


	5. Chapter 5

Jet stood up and took Katara's hand. "Come on, I want to show you something."

She smiled, "Like what?"

A sly grin crossed his face, "You'll see." Katara laughed and followed him out of the _Jasmine Dragon_. The sun had set and the moon was full. He cast a sideways glance at Katara and then walked down the steps.

Katara followed Jet down several allies until he stopped her and turned to face her. "Close your eyes Katara."

"What are you up to Jet?" She laughed as she shut her eyes and felt his warm hands slip around her wrists. She slipped her hand down and interlocked her fingers with his.

Jet took several steps backwards leading Katara into the open courtyard. He let go of her hands then walked behind her and whispered in her ear. "Open your eyes now."

She complied and took in a sharp breath. "Jet it's so beautiful." Her voice was awed and as she turned around her eyes were bright and sparkling.

Zuko looked on from the darkness of the alley. He remembered this courtyard. He frowned looking out at all the lanterns surrounding the fountain in the center.

Touching his cheek he remembered the kiss he had received here. Now Jet and Katara were here. He closed his eyes feeling a sharp pang, a weird feeling he couldn't quite name. Turning his head away he moved from the side of the building and headed back towards the _Jasmine Dragon_.

Jet wrapped his arms around Katara from behind. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful." She brought her arms up and some of the water from the fountain raised up. The lanterns were still reflected in the water in odd shapes. She streamed it along the lanterns putting the lanterns out then dropped the water back in the fountain. The full moon glowed in the fountain casting a pale blue shadow around the courtyard.

Even in the dim light Jet could see the red in her cheeks. She smiled at him, "Jet, tonight has been wonderful, thank you."

Taking a step closer to him she placed a light kiss on his lips. He looked dazed for a few seconds, then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

**A/N: This is where I was planning on finishing, but if anyone wants me to I'm sure I could right some more. Also thank you so much for all of the reviews! This was my first story and I'm so glad that people liked it. -**


End file.
